


Daddy Takes Care of You

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Mask, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Limited Aftercare, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves being tied up and he loves the rules.</p><p>{pure filth}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Takes Care of You

The rope was starting to rub small cuts into his wrists, on the verge of being painful as Luke squirmed on the bed, panting softly. There was a hard plastic inside of him, just an inch away from his prostate, and he pushed his hips down, desperately trying to hit that small bundle of nerves  
  
Unsuccessful, Luke collapsed into the mattress, panting heavily.   
  
His cock was straining painfully against his stomach, bobbing against his abdominal muscles every time he moved or shivered, desperate for the release it so desperately needed.  
  
“Please!”  
  
At the end of the bed, sitting in a chair, ankle crossed over his knee and very much enjoying the show being put on in front of him, Han raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Please, what?”  
  
Luke whined, trying to think through the fuzz of his arousal, trying to remember the rules. It took him a moment to pull up the mental rule book he kept, the rules that Han had layered down over time, giving him time to learn each one before he added more.  
  
He skimmed it, only to be distracted by the feel of Han’s hand on his inner thigh and the sudden start of vibration inside of him.  
  
A cry of pleasure escaped Luke’s lips and his back arched up, struggling to press the tip against his prostate. Tears of pleasure started leaking down his face, and he struggled to find breath.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy, _please_!”  
  
Han groaned and Luke heard him. Forcing his eyes open and tilting his head to the man now stood at the end of the bed, Han tilted his head back, hand wrapped around his erection.  
  
Carefully, he knelt on the end of the bed, leaning over Luke.  
  
“Again.”  
  
“ _Daddy_! _Daddy, daddy, please!”  
  
_ Han’s hand quickened, his fist improving his erection till he grunted hard, hips jerking forward as he came. Spurts of semen shot forward, splashing Luke’s face and sticking in his lashes and hair. A drop landed on his lips and Han groaned again watching Luke’s tongue dart out to scoop it up.  
  
“Hm you’re such a good boy for me, Luke.”  
  
“Dad-dyyyy!”  
  
Luke’s head was thrown back as Han pressed the vibrator the rest of the way inside, the tip being held against Luke’s prostate. Han’s spare hand wrapped around Luke’s cock, slick with pre-cum as he started jerking hard.  
  
Luke was so close, he was so close and he needed to let go but he couldn’t just yet. Not just yet.  
  
He grit his teeth, struggling to keep himself focused, struggling not to lose his self-control until- “you can come, baby boy”.  
  
Luke screamed out, his vision going white as his back arched off the mattress. He came hard, body shuddering as he came in thick, hot spurts, coating his chest. His semen mixed with Han’s and slowly, slowly, he came down from the high.  
  
Han pulled the vibrator out, switching it off and setting it aside.   
  
Luke panted softly; he was vaguely aware of the blood dripping from his wrist, the ropes having cut through the first two layers of skin. Han reached up, being incredibly gentle as he untied the rope, making sure that he didn’t worsen the wounds already present.   
  
“Daddy-”  
  
“ _Luke_.”  
  
“Han! Han, fuck that was... that was something else...”  
  
Han smiled, chucking the rope to the floor before he leaned down to press his lips gently to his boyfriend’s.  
  
“We should do this again sometime.”  
  
Luke smiled and shifted over on the bed so Han could lay next to him, hand already dipping into the bedside cabinet.  
  
“We should, Han.”  
  
Han smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead before he gently went about cleaning the smaller male up with the pack of tissues he had pulled out the drawer. Han gently took Luke’s wrists, making sure to bind them wind bacta patches from the first aid kit he kept by the bed before he finally settled down, wrapping his arm around Luke.  
  
Luke shifted around on the bed to rest his head on Han’s chest, ear above his beating heart. The taller man pulled the duvet up, wrapping it around them both before he settled down into the pillows, lips pressed against Luke’s forehead.  
  
“I love you, kid.”  
  
“I love you, too, Han.”  
  
Both men thoroughly satisfied and exhausted, they settled down, eyelids heavy.  
  
It wasn’t long until they both fell asleep, curled up in each other’s arms; they were _home_.


End file.
